


When Carol Meets Jose

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: When Carol meets Jose [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Cemetery, Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, F/M, First Meetings, K.O.'s Father Theory, Mexican Horror, Pregnancy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Carol remembers the day she meets K.O.'s father.





	1. Chapter 1

A mexican man saws Carol crying.

"Que pasa carol"

"It's Laserblast i told Eugene he was in trouble! and then i blamed Eugene!!!"

"soy Jose Antonio Ruiz lo que es tuyo"

".....Carol"

"¿Por qué está el Sr. Gar enojado?"

"It's because Mr Gar hates P.O.I.N.T"

"Tengo algo que preguntarte Carol, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"

"Yes i will marry you!"

A montage starts showing the wedding, Carol looks sad as she looks at a empty seat reserved for Laserblast, who did not show up. She sighs, but then she and Jose put on each other's wedding rings.Jose dips Carol as he kisses her, and the crowd cheers.The next scene shows Jose holding a newborn KO, who holds his finger. Carol wakes up and smiles as Jose feeds KO with a bottle of milk. The three move into an old home, where they begin to fix it. Jose is painting the front of the house, and he calls Carol outside as KO begins to take his first steps.

Present Day.......

Mr. Gar and Carol went to the cemetery where they found Jose's grave.

"We never forget you Jose"


	2. Chapter 2

K.O. asked "Enid is mommy gonna be okay"

Enid said "She'll be fine she's going through seven stages of grief shock"

Carol said "How could this happen?!"

Enid said "Denial"

Carol said "It's a mistake no way that could happen"

"Bargaining"

"It's okay it's okay maybe I can fix it"

"Fear"

"There is no way I can't fix it?!"

"Anger"

"I'm gonna pull Eugene's eyes out and put it in a jar!"

"Despair"

"After I'm done with Jose's death I'm coming for you"

Enid said "She's still in anger"


End file.
